Asshole
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a fucking asshole, but his smart ass mouth does something to Beth she can't resist. Rated M, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**This was so fun to write. I love Daryl, but I kind of miss him being a dickhead. Hope you like it and I promise, promise, promise that** Tonight I wanna dance for you **will be uploaded next.**

Daryl Dixon is a fucking asshole.

Beth's always been somewhat aware of his dickheadedness, but she's not had much need to be around him. Sure, they've been in close quarters plenty of times. It's the end of the world and privacy is a luxury. But beyond absolutely necessary interaction, they don't deal with each other. He hunts and kills and co-leads with Rick. She looks after Judith and does the laundry. Until today. It's been in talk for weeks about her going out on a run. If she's got her calendar right, she's less than six months away from turning eighteen.

Her daddy has always believed that eighteen makes a child an adult and that doesn't change when the world ends. So, it was decided with the condition that she went with one of their best, that Beth could go out the gates. One of the best meant Rick or Daryl. Michonne was too new to be trusted and her daddy wasn't risking both daughters sending Maggie. Glenn was another option, but Maggie said he couldn't go unless she did, despite Glenn's objections.

That left the two men, but Rick couldn't do it because he was still taking his much needed break, so really, it only left Daryl, who made it quite clear that he was pissed to be pinned with the 'princess' on her first run. They didn't take the bike because they didn't plan to do anything big for her first time. Just some local cabins not too far from the prison, until next time, when it was a bigger haul and a bigger group. So, they walked. In silence, bar Daryl's muttered curses about how she was going to fuck up, how he couldn't believe he was stuck with her.

Asshole.

Beth takes it though because she's used to be undermined, viewed as a child. Hell, back on the farm she wasn't even allowed to train with a gun because she was too 'young' even though Jimmy was only a couple of months older than her, but of course, he was a man. She's pretty sure that if she was a boy, Daryl wouldn't be giving her so much shit. Still, she continues to listen, without comment to his rants. Listens to his barking commands when they get into a cabin and clear it out, taking down three walkers that they coax outside before they kill.

Beth isn't too good at it and she trips on her ass under the weight of the walker before she finally manages to get her knife through its eye. She's covered in blood, flushed and breathless when she goes back inside to find Daryl already rummaging through cabinets and under the sofa. Beth scowls at him and his lack of help but doesn't say anything, leaving him instead to go down the hall and look in the bedrooms. There's no sound from Daryl as she looks in what she thinks was a teenage boys room before.

The room at large is a bust, nothing interesting to take. Under the bed though, she finds a stash of money, which she takes because it can be used to burn and then she finds a little box. Sitting back on her haunches as she drags it out, she lifts the latch to find a collection of porn magazines. Curiosity grips her. She's never been through a magazine like this before and possibly this is her only chance, so she flicks through. Then she puts them aside to look at the porn movies in there, reading the covers and turning them over in her hands.

"If only," she muses to herself.

"We all on a dry spell, girl, suck it up."

Beth gasps, turning to look at Daryl who's leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why you creepin' up on me?"

He scoffs. "Get over your damn self. Came to look for more stuff, didn't mean to catch you before you could fuck yourself or summin'."

Beth throws the movie down and climbs to her feet. "Why you got such a damn problem with me? What is it, Daryl? You need to get laid, huh? Blue balls got you actin' like there's a stick up your ass!"

"Oh, like you know anythin' 'bout gettin' laid, daddie's little _doodlebug._ You a fuckin' fridgit bitch, huh?"

He crowds closer and Beth refuses to back down. "I had sex, so fuck you."

Daryl stops and then a smirk crawls up his mouth. "Alrite."

Beth blinks in confusion, the anger pausing. "What?"

"Let's fuck."

" _What?"_

"Damn Greene, sayin' let's fuck an' get our rocks off, be in a good mood an' shit."

She has no idea why but she's suddenly saying: "okay."

He smirks as he looks down at her. "Don't be gettin' on no high horse thinkin' I'm your boyfriend or some shit. We're just fuckin'. No kissin' or any of that pansy ass shit."

Beth scoffs. "Get off your damn unicorn. You ain't special. Could'a fucked anyone who took me today."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Romantic," Beth sasses.

"Ain't what I'm lookin' for."

He reaches her and pulls her top over her head. It's downright bizarre, but she allows it, her top coming up over her head and her hands tugging at Daryl's belt. He grunts and does it for her while she stands in her bra and tugs on her own jeans. His eyes stare at her as he works his dick free, semi hard and it's all weird and confusing, wondering how the fuck they got here, but she's wet.

She's wet because he's rude and mean but for some reason, his smart ass mouth does something to her. She's pretty sure he hates her and she kind of doesn't like him either but he's got a dick, so why the hell not? Daryl wraps his hand around his cock and pumps a little, watching as she pulls her bra free.

"Bet you ain't got a rubber."

"Well, do _you?"_ Beth snaps.

What the hell is happening? Are they are arguing while he strokes his dick and she stands topless? Apparently, they are.

"Naw, gonna have to cum all over your pretty little face."

Beth wrinkles her nose. "You're disgustin'."

"Well, how 'bout in that smart ass fuckin' mouth then princess?" He snipes.

She huffs and sits down on the bed behind her, pushing her jeans down. "Just hurry the fuck up."

Daryl huffs back like she's the most annoying person he's ever encountered and walks towards her on the bed. She arranges herself back against the head board with her legs spread, excitement in her belly despite how weird this whole situation is. His fingers dip down to press against her clit and Beth shudders on a moan. It's been so long since she's cum.

All the way back to the farm, before Rick came running up covered in blood with Carl in his arms, shot and broken. The way Daryl looks at her in that moment, fingers on her clit, up under his lashes with something akin to amazement catches her attention and the moment seems to shift, alter. There's no bickering now and it's like the air's been sucked from her lungs under the intensity of his expression. His hairs getting shaggier lately and it nearly hangs in his eyes but not quite, allowing her full view of his face as he looks back at his fingers and circles one around her slick entrance.

Beth moans again and he bites his lip, taking his cock in hand and lining himself up when she tilts her hips. "Gotta be quick, 'fore walkers come."

She nods quickly, face hot and sweat gathering in her collar bones. "Okay, just fuck me."

Unbelievably, there's a suggestion of a smile on Daryl's face and she's about to comment on it when he pushes into her. Beth keens quietly, spreading her legs even further to allow him between them, his cock pushing deeper until he pulls back and then pushes in again, pressing against the tightness of her cunt. Beth watches the sweat beads gather on his forehead as he leans one hand forward and grabs the headboard beside her face, his body hunching over hers. She lifts her legs even higher, resting them on his hips and it's the perfect thing to do, the angle just right so that he slides the rest of the way in.

"Shit, girl. So damn tight," he grunts.

"Yeah well, be loose if you did your job right," she pants back.

Daryl cusses under his breath before he gathers her thighs and presses his weight onto them, leaning all over her as his one hand returns to the headboard and his other fondles her right breast, thumb clumsy and uncoordinated as it swipes over her hard nipple.

"Come on, we ain't got time!"

He grunts and presses into her, sparking a twinge of discomfort before he pulls out and glides back in. "Feels like I'm doin' my job real fine, girl."

"Fuck you," Beth murmurs as she presses a finger to her clit.

On a laugh that could be a huff, he breathes, "that's the plan."

She groans as he drives in a little harder, sending shards of pleasure to her clit. There's no possible way she can think of a response and she's pretty sure Daryl's done talking because his fingers curl around the head board as he begins to screw her in earnest, his energetic thrusts rocking the whole bed but his knuckles trapping the noise. It's practically silent bar his grunts and her _unh's_ but Beth is half listening out for walkers, looking more at the door than at Daryl or his cock plunging into her cunt, for a shambling corpse.

It's distracting and she gets pulled out of the pleasure before she's slammed back into it again like she's being beaten off of a jagged cliffs edge. It's disorienting but it makes the heat lash her spine with white hot curls and her clit feels swollen under her finger, bulging for attention, which she gives it. The first orgasm is timid considering how long it's been and she's brutal with her clit, fast and hard on it as she twirls her finger, her other hand reaching down to Daryl's ass.

He yelps when she digs her fingernails into his flesh and hooks, forcing him to fuck her harder. At first, the sound is pained and shocked, but then it's tortured agony and he's fucking her harder, his bicep bulging over her as he grips onto the headboard and uses her knee as leverage to fuck into her.

"Yeah, girl, cum again, feels so fuckin' good on my dick."

Asshole.

He's such a fucking asshole, but he's right, he's so right because it feels _so_ good. Beth throws her head back and shakes with her second orgasm, her nails lifting from Daryl's ass and tearing a savage line down his back.

"Shit!"

His voice is so fucking loud, crashing over her body and she does it again, harder, clawing at his skin as her cunt grips him tight and milks him, her neck strained and her breaths jagged. Daryl _pounds_ her. There isn't even a word for how fast and hard and deep he's fucking her, giving her a vicious thrust each time she shreds his back to ribbons.

Jesus Christ, how is it this so good? How the fuck does a man who pisses her off so fucking much make her cum like _this_? Daryl's suddenly pulling out of her but Beth keeps rubbing her clit even though it's sore and almost hurts, pushing for just one more orgasm as he pants over her, looking more animal than human and spills his cum all over her bare belly, soaking her in ropes of heat that make her jerk.

The last orgasm is a calming wave of exhaustion and when it passes through her Beth releases her weight like a puppet without strings. Her face is burning and sweaty, thick, cold sweat beads running down her temples and she feels swaddled, with Daryl hanging over her. They stare at each other when he's finished cumming, their gazes hot and glassy. They stare at each other and they know they still hate each other, they know they'll still bicker like crazy, but they also know that they'll do this again. That they'll keep doing this.

That they've started something and they can't go back.


	2. Chapter 2

"The hell is up with you lately man?" Glenn asks as he comes to swap shifts in the tower.

Daryl glances at him and grits his teeth. "Why don't you back the fuck off?"

Glenn holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, I'm just lookin' out for you."

"Yeah?" Daryl growls as he grabs his crossbow and turns his back. "Don't."

There's no response from Glenn and Daryl continues on, storming out with his crossbow hanging down to the ground and swinging in his grip. Truth is, Beth fucking Greene is turning him inside out. He was the one who told her not to be thinking of him as her boyfriend, told her no kissing and to not get attached, they were just fucking. Little minx had practically laughed in his damn face, talking about how she could have _'done it with anyone'_ and he was so fucking stupid, but from that point he wanted her.

He didn't want no one else to touch her, only him. Only because she stood up to him and it gave him a kick like nothing else left on the fucked up Earth. He always thought she was a spoilt little princess and frankly, he didn't fucking like her. But he saw a bit of her true fire that day, the day he screwed her in some dead persons bed, her nails destroying the flesh of his ass and shoulders, all down his back and straight through his scars. Sliced them open until they bled but perversely, Daryl liked it.

Like she sliced open the wound and let all of the poisonous shit he had been harbouring for years pour out of him, sealed him back up with the blood she drawed and her pussy clenching on his cock, her glistening throat as she threw her head back and cried out her orgasm. Beth Greene was a little bitch and he was an asshole. They hated each other, but she wouldn't get out of his fucking head and not a lot of it was to do with getting his dick back inside her neither. Yeah, it was the side goal because her pussy was fucking magical, but it wasn't the biggest reason for his broken brain playing her on a loop.

No, it was that fucking comment, about her shagging who she wanted. He kept thinking about some other guy going on that run with her. Rick, maybe. Rick's still a cop at heart but who the fuck could say no to Beth goddamn Greene with those eyes and that ass? Not Daryl, that's for damn sure and he's turned down things no man would ever walk away from. Now whenever he sees her, it's like he has to be extra fucking horrible to her because she won't leave him alone. Not in his sleep or his waking hours, in his daydreams or fuck all.

She's always there and every damn time he looks at her, he remembers the hot clasp of her cunt and his knees want to give out. Then he imagines some other man enjoying that in the time since they've fucked twice and he's pretty sure he could pull someone's heart straight out of their damn chest. It gets to a point where Carol has to be the one to tell him to shape the fuck up because frankly, people are getting a little sick of his attitude. So, Daryl does what Daryl does best and goes to kill shit. Walkers at first and then he thinks he may as well get dinner while he's out and tries his luck with some squirrel.

It's too late to try and track a deer and it's even later by the time he gets in with some squirrels on his belt. The hunt didn't do him no fucking good, too much empty head space to fill her face with and the smell of her cunt, the image of his cum on her skin. So, when he gets back to the prison, he's still wound up, maybe even more so because like a good little boy he did what Carol asked. Took himself out, probably on a suggestion from Rick passed through Carol and tried to fix the fuck up, like some little errand boy and then even got dinner for the compound.

Fuck, he really is their little whipping boy, isn't he? He's her fucking whipping boy too apparently because when he notices she's not there, he nearly has a heart attack. As casually as he can, Daryl enquiries about Beth's whereabouts and finds out she's gone on a run with Rick and he only has a second to numbly nod before he stumbles blindly around a corner and holds back bile. All he can fucking think about is what she said: ' _could have been anyone who come on the run with me'_ and the thought of her being fucked out by Rick makes his whole body feel like he's been dunked in ice.

 _Fuck,_ why is he like this? He doesn't want to feel like this, he doesn't want to give a fuck, he doesn't want to get jealous and sick and turned inside fucking out because Beth goddamn Greene isn't here when he expects her to be or is being fucked out by a man he sees as his brother. Daryl has to squeeze his eyes shut to fight nausea, but it's blackout gives him a perfect screen for all his horrible, terrified thoughts. Like Rick's cum dribbling down Beth's chin or sprayed over her ass. Fuck, _inside_ her.

God no, Rick isn't fucking stupid enough to get her pregnant, especially with Judith being so little. Jesus, he's got to stop thinking about this because his breakfast is going to make a reappearance _soon_. Daryl paces all fucking night until near dawn when a car rolls up to the gates. Beth and Rick climb out not bloody and tired and beat down, like how people are supposed to look after a run, but radiant and laughing and fuck, he can't breathe but he still walks down to the gates to meet the car.

* * *

Beth's laugh tapers off as Daryl walks towards their approaching car, practically jogging with how fast he gets to her and Rick, climbing out of their seats. "What took so damn long?"

She frowns. "We got holed up with a horde outside the door."

Daryl snorts. "Yeah, looks like it."

She frowns again and when she looks at Rick, he is too. "You got summat you wanna say, Daryl?"

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't look like you ran from no horde, s'all."

"Okay?" Beth answers uncertainly with an exchanged, confused look with Rick before she looks back at Daryl. "Wanna help unload?"

He jerks his chin and when Rick moves to the trunk, grabs her wrist, speaking under his breath and bending his head close to her. "So, this how s'gonna be, huh? You do it with whoever's available?"

Beth has no idea what he's talking about until she realises that this is her first run without him. They only went on one more after that first time and she got fucked six ways to Sunday against a dressing table in a house surrounded by wheat fields under the hot afternoon sun. Is he jealous because she went on a run without him?

It's not her fault he went hunting and Rick asked for a volunteer. He's been trying to get back out into the swing of things and since he felt like a first timer again, he was happy to take Beth along, since she's practically a first timer too.

Beth tugs her wrist out of his hold with a shrug. "Ain't my fault you weren't here, Daryl. Someone had to do it, right?"

His face freezes in a sneer and her insides twist because he's always been an asshole to her but he's never been _nasty._ "Fuck, that's what you're like, huh? Fuck this, we started this shit ain't nobody else doin' it. You're comin' huntin' tomorrow, best be fuckin' ready when I come knockin'."

Before she can answer, Rick hollers for help unloading and Daryl storms away, leaving her a confused mess.

* * *

Beth's woken up bright and early the next day before nearly the sun comes up despite the fact she's only had a handful of hours sleep. Daryl won't give in though and practically hauls her out of bed himself, threatening to throw her over his shoulder if she doesn't move. She cusses him but gets up, dressed and follows him out of the prison.

He spends the whole morning tracking a deer and showing her how to do it too and it's walking side by side following the tracks that he says, "was it good?"

"Was what good?" She asks, lifting her knees high as they walk through tall grass.

Daryl huffs cynically and it grates on her nerves. "Rick, yesterday."

"The run? Yeah, it was fine."

"Just fine?" He rumbles back, close to a growl.

Beth shrugs. "Yeah, why?"

"He better than me?"

She stops and when Daryl looks back at her from up ahead, she raises a brow. "What're we talkin' about here?"

His jaw clenches and he practically spits, "you fuckin' Rick yesterday. He better than me? He make you cum?"

" _What?"_ Beth asks incredulously. "Who the hell said I fucked Rick?"

Daryl stops now, his body squared to the side and profiled in the sun. "You, yesterday! Said someone had to do it."

"I meant the run!" Beth laughs. "I ain't fucked Rick or no other guy but you, idiot! An'… wait, did you call me _easy_ yesterday?"

He flushes and she crosses her arms over her chest. "You made it sound… you said…"

She scowls at his babbling and steps forward, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. He groans and her heart flutters because he said no kissing and surely this means something big? But he doesn't stop her, not at all, pulls her close by the fingers in her hair, tangled there and lifts her onto her tip toes with the force of his kiss. Beth moans back at the wet heat of her tongue, her stomach a mess of excitement and her clit pulsing desperately for some attention. Ever since they fucked she's wanted nothing but his cock back inside her and she's fucking getting it today, public spaces be damned.

Right there in the middle of high grass, she pulls him until they stumble down. Daryl ends up on his back, all of their hunting plans forgotten as she takes each wrist and presses them above his head, holding him down as she grinds over his hardening cock. He grunts in her mouth and rolls his hips up and they've never done this before, never had her in a position where she can take charge. She's got to admit, it's intoxicating as hell and with one hand pressing his wrists into the ground, she reaches down between them and tugs on his jeans.

He struggles in her hold, bucking his hips hard up into her so that his dick will ride the seam of her jeans, massaging her clit straight through the fabric. It's good enough that with the right angle she could cum and all the warning waves are riding through her but she cuts off their contact to yank his cock out. He makes some sort of noise, something strangled and she grins, panting as she looks down at him and strokes his cock with easy, fast glides of her closed fist. Daryl whines up at her, his head rolling across the ground and his wrists still straining against her hand, nearly breaking free multiple times.

Beth keeps stroking his cock and holding him down and when she bends her head to close her mouth around the head of his cock, he's suddenly shouting a warning and wriggling like a snake, his cries desperate and begging. It's fucking amazing how sexy it makes her feel, how wet her panties are with this man, this grown man begging her to stop or he's going to blow his load.

She can't stop though, not even when nerves hit her because she's never done this before and she's never swallowed cum. It's too hot, the sight and feel and taste of him, so she sucks harder. He whines again, louder, thinner and it lances through her, impales her with how erotic it is and something pangs in her clit so hard she's on the very tight edge of cumming, even without being touched. She's sweating with the heat of the moment and the blazing sun over their heads, her jaw aching a little but she keeps going.

Her persistence pays off because Daryl suddenly yells, "oh _, fuckkk."_

A dirty, perverse heat rides her spine and when she grinds the seam of her jeans against his knee, the fabric stroking her clit, she cums in her panties, moaning so long that her throat opens around Daryl's cock and he bottoms out, filling the back of her throat with lashes of hot cum. She thinks she can swallow it all and she tries. Except it's not as easy as she thought and suddenly she's gagging, tears streaming down her face and his cock slipping between her lips on the last, pitiful spurts of cum which catches her across the cheek and brow.

She's breathless, gasping and a mess but she's still shuddering with her orgasm, feeling filthy and used and loving every damn second of it. Daryl collapses on his back and she collapses along his side, her hand desperately opening the button of her jeans and shoving past the destroyed, soaked material of her panties. His head rolls sluggishly to the side to watch her, his eyes lidded and face flushed as her fingers part her coarse curls and rub her clit without mercy, her spine bowed and teeth clenched as she cums again, whining loudly.

Beside Beth, Daryl groans desperately, his thick fingers pushing past hers, both of their fingers slipping in her juices until he rides her slit and finds her opening, parting her sticky lips to shove two fingers into her rippling cunt. She turns her head into his shoulder and screams, shuddering hard in full body tremors as he rocks her frame with his vicious finger fucking.

He hums under his breath and shoves his shoulder into her face, suppressing her screaming so it's muffled in his skin and then he hisses when her teeth embed into his bare flesh, revealed by the ragged sleeves of his shirt. Even when the last wave rolls through her and she stops rubbing her clit, Daryl fucks her a few more times before he finally stops.

They simply lay there like that, his cock out and her jeans open, panties pushed down and both of their hands down her pants, fingers sticky and mixing together in her juices. God knows what her face looks like, but she's riding such an orgasmic high she couldn't care less.

"Daryl? You know you asked me if Rick was better?" She murmurs.

He hums back in confirmation and she grins when she says, "ain't no one gonna fuck me as good as you do."


End file.
